Touch Me
:"If the road is harsh, it is only natural to take your sword and help." ::- Touch Me Touch Me (たっち・みー) is one of the original founders of Ainz Ooal Gown and one of the strongest warriors in YGGDRASIL. He is the creator of Sebas Tian. He was also once the clan leader of the Nine's Own Goal before the creation of Ainz Ooal Gown. Appearance Touch Me wears a shining white armor with a helm that has a huge sapphire embedded in the middle of his chest, radiating with pure and divine light. He is also adorned with a reddish cape attached around his right shoulder. Additionally, he is armed with both a sword and shield. Touch Me's actual facial appearance in real life, is said to look exactly like Sebas Tian. Personality Touch Me is looked upon as very righteous and fair. He would help people in times of trouble without hesitation, and scolds his friends if one of them did something wrong. Momonga describes Touch Me as someone who is a straightforward person, the kind who was very direct in his words and deeds. He even states that Touch Me tend to get overly excited whenever it came to hero stories. However, Touch Me can be self-reflective at times, when he is willing to step down as clan leader and wants someone else to be the guild master rather than him. If what Ulbert said is true about him chasing away one of their former clansman leaving the game, then this might partly be the reason why Touch Me has decided to step down voluntarily as a candidate for guild master. Background According to Maruyama, Touch Me was a rich person who owned a beautiful home in real life. He was said to be married to a beautiful female childhood friend of his. Furthermore, he is working for the government.ARCADIA 2.22: ARCADIA 1623 02-06-2011 At some point in YGGDRASIL, Touch Me has participated in an official martial tournament and defeated all of his adversaries. By winning the tournament, he was awarded a special prize that comes in two. Being given the special class, he became the "World Champion" of Álfheimr, and was as awarded with the bonus equipment Compliance with Law. As Touch Me played YGGDRASIL, he decided to assist the heteromorphic players during a time when they were being hunted down for fun through PKing. Thus, that was how he have met and saved Momonga from a PK party and the two started becoming friends since then. Touch Me helps Momonga out when he came close to almost quitting the game in frustration from being PKed continuously. There was also once a time where Bukubukuchagama could not find a party to adventure with because of her appearance, yet he was the one who approached her first than anyone else. Afterwards, they made a party together with other non-human characters and organized the First Nine also known as Nine's Own Goal. After that, the clan grew with members chosen and invited personally by Touch Me, becoming a stable and friendly group. However, he felt that the clan was beginning to slowly fall apart. During one of the Clan's meetings, Touch Me was seen looking troubled by Momonga and Peroroncino, but their concerns are brushed aside. Once all the clan members had arrived, Touch Me starts the meeting first by having Nishikienrai report his latest discovery of a new unexplored dungeon. After the various clan members discuss the dungeon and the pros and cons, it was agreed by the clan to launch a raid. Touch Me then moves unto the next agenda of the meeting, which he formally states his intention to dissolve the Clan. His declaration elicited many protests however Touch Me informed them his reasons, he wishes to form Nine's Own Goal as an official Guild. Hearing this majority of the Clan concur to the idea, Touch Me decides to turn down that suggestion and not become a Guildmaster. Just as several members of the groups argue who should become Guildmaster, Touch Me restores order and nominates Momonga as their new guild leader to which many accept his idea. After the Clan decides to rename Nine's Own Goal to Ainz Ooal Gown, Touch Me officially dissolves the Clan.Overlord Blu-ray 04 Special Now as an official guild Touch Me followed Momon who led the newfound members of Ainz Ooal Gown to the Grenbera Swamp in Helheim. Before entering the dungeon, the Great Tomb of Nazrick, Touch Me is assigned to one of the many teams that enter the tomb. He and his group manages to make to the last level where Momon and his group successfully kill the Asura. He celebrates with his Guild at the conquest and the acquisition of the Great Tomb of Nazarick as they take a photo of their victory.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special Chronology The Undead King Arc Prior to YGGDRASIL's silent shutdown at the end of the game, Momonga recalls all the good times the members of the Ainz Ooal Gown including Touch Me in his lamentation of his fellow guildmates' departure a few minutes before him, the Great Tomb of Nazarick and all of its NPCs were transported to the New World.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning Later, when the newly-christened Ainz Ooal Gown notices an attack on Carne Village by knights of the Slane Theocracy from the magic mirror and was about to ignore it, but Sebas Tian, an NPC created by Touch Me with traits of his personality, compels him to help them just like his old comrade and savior which he did.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village The Emissary of the King Arc Once the Death Knight report back to Ainz about Demiurge's answer, Ainz pictured the thought that the relationship between Touch Me and Ulbert in the past was exactly how it was to Sebas and Demiurge to this day. Ainz has also took out a picture of thirty heteromorphic beings from his pocket space and point his finger at Touch Me and Ulbert standing next to each other as shown in that photo. In the end, Ainz concluded that these two are never really able to get along well with one another even before the formation of Ainz Ooal Gown. Outside of these group photos he look over, Ainz stated that Touch Me and Ulbert would almost never be seen present in the same picture together.Overlord Blu-ray 01 Special The Dark Warrior Arc When Ainz thought of past battles alongside his guild members, he recognized on the fact that Touch Me was one of them.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 3: Wise King of the Forest The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Ainz equips Touch Me's armor and shield in battle against Shalltear Bloodfallen after he cast the transformation spell, "Perfect Warrior" which enables him to use it freely. To the Floor Guardians' shock, Cocytus recognizes the equipment Ainz is using originally belongs to Touch Me and only someone like him with the World Champion class can use it.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 5: Player Vs Non Player Character The Men in the Kingdom Arc Ainz reminiscences about an argument that took place between Touch Me and Ulbert Alain Odle. Touch Me argued with Ulbert that there are some people who need the rare drop from the Fire Giant Boss, Surt. Particularly, Touch Me states that Yamaiko requires help on obtaining the rare drop to enchant an unknown item.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 6: Introduction of Royal Capital's Disturbance During Sebas fight against Six Arms, Peshurian shouted the name of his attack which sound just like one of the skills similar to Touch Me's. However, after it was revealed to merely be a trick, Sebas angrily punch Peshurian's head without using a proper move, only brute force, for insulting his creator.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 8: Six Arms The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc When Ainz decides to give a reward to Sebas, he remembers that Demiurge suggested that Sebas and Tuare forming a relationship would be a good thing. He wonders if Sebas and Demiurge actually have a good relationship and feels relieved that they aren't fighting anymore. He then compares their relationship with their creators, Touch Me and Ulbert. While so, Ainz reminisces that the reason for the conflict between Touch Me and Ulbert was due to something outside of YGDDRASIL. In other words, Ulbert's jealousy towards Touch Me was due to real world reasons. Ainz concludes that the relationship between the two became tense ever since the quarrel they had one time and wonders if that was the cause of everything. Ainz then wonders for a last time thinking that if he was the Ainz of now, perhaps he could have understood the reason for the quarrel back then.Overlord Volume 07 Prologue The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc During the battle against the Martial Lord, Ainz reminisces about his past fight with Touch Me and how he was unable to defeat him. Ainz mentions his own experience with fighting Touch Me as an example to what Go Gin says that knowing that someone is better than him is what drives him to improve. He remembers how he never had been able to defeat Touch Me in a PvP match, but he still looked back fondly on how he had pondered ways to beat his friend's tactics and equipment.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: Baharuth Empire The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc After investigating the human development for children in the New World, Ainz notes that he compared his own observations to his recollections of what Touch Me had said to him in the past. In the end, Ainz concluded that the human children in the New World developed faster than the ones in the real world do.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for the Unknown Land The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc After Neia refused Ainz's offer to come to his country, as the Holy Kingdom is done for due to the stupidity of its leaders; she added that helping those in trouble is common sense. This reminds Ainz what his old friend Touch Me used to say and even noted that the look in her eyes were almost the same as his. In a way, it causes Ainz to lend some magic items to the squire for the sake of insuring her safety.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 4: Siege When Ainz analyzes that simulated battles with his friends were a fundamental part of devising new techniques and using new equipment, it would also lead to him remembering about the time he spent fighting Touch Me. For starters, Ainz noted that in the past, he used to frequently sparred with Touch Me in a training match. Fortunately, those battles whatsoever did not count as official and hence, the result of his countless losses against the World Champion had not been entered in his PvP record. For that reason, Ainz had never taken his match with Touch Me seriously, strictly treating it as nothing more than just training to him since he knew he could not win from the start. He emphasizes on the notion that if it ever turn into an official match, his win rate in his PvP record would have simply dropped during the process.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 5: Ainz Dies Abilities and Powers Touch Me was among the only nine players who can use the special class, "World Champion". Being a "World Champion", Touch Me who wielded both a sword and shield was evaluated to be one of the strongest players as well as greatest warriors in YGGDRASIL. He is the most powerful warrior of Ainz Ooal Gown. His armor was a bonus equipment he received for taking this special class. The armor equipped by Touch Me is known as Compliance with Law and it has the power which surpassed that of Divine Class items, rivaling even Guild weapons too. However, as a result of obtaining the status of that special class, all of his other classes' levels were lowered. Still, he lost no skills or abilities associated with those classes. Upon reaching the maximum level of "World Champion", he was able to obtain a skill by the name of World Break in his arsenal. It is considered to be the most powerful skill possessed by Touch Me who wields the strongest warrior class, "World Champion". For a warrior-type player like Touch Me, Momonga has stated that he seems to possess with him very high overall stats. As well as being the former leader of Nine's Own Goal, he was said to also have remarkable leadership skills and good judgement in picking friends according to Momonga. Within Ainz Ooal Gown, the only top-class player who could not only deflect a boss’ attacks without harm, but even respond with a counterattack of their own is Touch Me. In other words, he was a super-tier player who could serve as a tank even though he was an attacker. According to Maruyama, Touch Me is in a different league as a bewildering cheat. He has outstanding motor reflexes while playing as a warrior in the game. Related to this, he was among one of the top three players in YGGDRASIL. He was powerful enough to deal with all the Floor Guardians simultaneously and roughly win. On the other hand, Touch Me has the power to play a minute-long music from where he is at, but how he does it is an exact mystery. Peroroncino even stated that Touch Me also has some sort of an explosion effect and his landing effect that he uses. One of his special effects was programmed to automatically trigger a meaningless explosion behind him with the words, "Justice Has Arrived" whenever he struck a certain pose. Active * World Break: This ultimate skill attacks the target by slashing the space. According to Sebas, it is also capable of tearing the very fabric of space and time. Comparably, this skill itself is like the superior version to the 10th tier spell, "Reality Slash". * Dimensional Gap '(''Web Novel Only) * '''Dimensional Slash (Web Novel Only) Main Equipment * Compliance with Law: Touch Me's pure white armor after he won the world tournament. * Earth Recover: Touch Me's pure white shield. * Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. * Unnamed Red Cape: Momonga assumed it must be some sort of cash item. The cape is capable of swaying without any gust of wind passing by. By Touch Me's command however, it can settled down. Relationships Momonga Touch Me is the one who saved Momonga when he was being PKed, which almost made him quit YGGDRASIL. He tends to accost and lecture Momonga without hesitation; it was the kind of trait which his NPC, Sebas inherited from. He also recommended Momonga to be the guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown. Momonga greatly admires Touch Me, stating that if it was not for his rescue, he would not be around playing the game. At the same time, Touch Me often used to spar with Momonga and the conclusion of such matches always ends with his victory. Despite the losses to the warrior, Momonga reminisces about these past spars fondly. Also, Momonga's admiration and respect for his friend runs so deep that if there is someone who remind him of Touch Me, he will oblige their request. For starters, he caught glance of those traits within Sebas and has decided to help Carne Village, and insure their village's safety. On other occasions, there was Neia who said something similar to Touch Me's phrase that became the reason for Momonga respecting the squire's decision. Ulbert Alain Odle Touch Me had conflicting issues with his guildmate, Ulbert, mostly due to their competitive streak, but also real life concerns. According to Momonga, Ulbert seems to held some jealousy towards Touch Me for some unknown reason. Touch Me's antagonist relationship with Ulbert was inherited by Sebas Tian, who also shares a strained relationship with Demiurge, Ulbert's creation. Sebas Tian Sebas is Touch Me's creation. Much like his master, Sebas also has a conscientious personality where he is willing to help others in need, which include humans. This trait indirectly influenced Momonga as Carne Village was being attacked, where he initially chose to ignore it at first, but later changed his mind upon noticing Sebas's concern for the innocent people being attacked. According to Momonga, Touch Me had made Sebas so similar to himself. Trivia * In real life, Touch Me has a beautiful wife and children. * Momonga was never able to beat Touch Me even once in PVP. He had pondered ways to beat his tactics and equipment, but they all implied by him to have failed in the end. * Maruyama noted that the Light Novel version of Touch Me and his Web Novel counterpart differ in terms of strength. Quotes * (To Momonga): "Saving someone who is in trouble is common sense!" * (To Ulbert): "Ulbert-san, don't you remember that some people need the rare drop from the Fire Giant Boss, Surt?" * (To Momonga): "Thank you, Momonga-san. Ah... I'm sorry for alarming everyone because I chose my words poorly. I’ve been thinking for a while that since our numbers have increased, our clan name no longer suits us. Therefore, I planned to dissolve the clan and re-found us as an official guild." * (To his former Clansmen): "This time round, I'll beg off on the position of clan — no, guildmaster. I feel bad about saying this sort of thing even before being picked, but I hope everyone will take that into consideration." * (To Momonga): "Well, I sprung this on you so suddenly and I didn’t get Momonga-san’s approval, so is there anyone else you want to recommend? Does anyone want to volunteer?" * (To his Guild Members): "Still, everyone. Don't you think we ought to have a proper guild base? Not a rented one like we have now, but something we can change and rearrange as we see fit." * (Touch Me's credo remember by Sebas Tian): "Those who do not save the weak cannot call themselves strong." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= Navigation Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Insects Category:Creators Category:Clan Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Paladins Category:World Champions Category:Champions Category:First Nine Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Nazarick